Why We Fall
by Imani Faith
Summary: One question can sometimes lead to peace within one's self. I will never forget why we fall Riku ONESHOT NOT A YOAI


I hope you like this story ^^ this story is one that i cooked up months ago, lost then found again! So I typed it up and editted a little bit and this is what came out! I hope you like it ^^

REVIEW!

enjoy

Why We Fall

KINGDOM HEARTS

_One Shot_

There are two days I'll never forget.

The first was when I was around seven years old.

I had fell and scrapped my knee on the ground. I winced in pain and held my knee. In that moment my mother was at my side with her first aid kit, she was such a protective person.

I was so frustrated that I groaned and questioned my mother, "Why did this happen? Why do I fall?" I questioned out with the meanest attitude I could.

My mother, as patient as she was, smiled and answered while tending to my knee, "You'll understand some day," she kissed my forehead and walked off, "You can keep playing, you'll be fine."

I stood quickly, "Mom!" she paused and looked back; she waited for me to continue, "I wanna know now!"

"You'll know later Riku, I promise," she grinned and kept walking away.

I never forgot that day; I kept it with me through every day, every week and every month. Then one day I learned in school that people fall because of gravity. We lost balance and gravity pulls us down. I stuck with that, thinking 'That's what my mom meant.' And I never asked the question again in my life.

So, the question faded into the back of my mind but it never left me. Huh, looking back at it now I wonder what my life would be like if I had forgotten it.

Well, my life went on and I opened a door to darkness, I fight as a villain, I fight my friends, I invite evil and darkness into me, I sacrifice myself to close the door to Kingdom Hearts, I go through a journey with Mickey, I leave him to join DIZ, I worked for DIZ and after a long journey (again) I was finally back home.

After the journey I go back to school, start dating and the mess with Heartless and Nobodies was behind me, Sora and Kairi.

We each went our separate ways as we went to college, we all graduated with a degree and I soon after got married and had kids. Life seemed to be perfect at this point…

Until the second day I'll never forget came along.

I got a call from Step father (my mom was a single mom until I was in high school) and he told me that my mother was dying and that there was no help for her. I left work right away and ran to the hospital.

When I got into her hospital room I stared at her pale face. "Mom…" I saw how sick, weak and… broken she looked.

"Riku," she greeted me with a weak smile, "Aw, sweetie, you look sad."

I bit my lip and hid my misty-eyes behind my bang, "Of course I'm sad Mom, you're sick," I said in a low voice. I sat in the chair next to the bed still hiding my eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, you worry-wart!" she laughed. Her laugh was weak and tired.

I stared at her, "Mom, listen I want to something."

"Why we fall right?" she stared to glance out the window that was across from me. A tear ran down my face. I waited for her ice blue eyes, that were now growing glossy, to return to mine. "Riku," she coughed, she faced me, "you still haven't figured it out yet?" she smiled her weak smile.

"No, I have, gravity pulls us down when we lose balance," I answered.

She laughed, "Have I taught you nothing?" her laugh was faint and weak.

I frowned. How could she laugh when she was about to die? It had angered me. She was laughing on her death bed.

"Oh, Riku, my darling Riku, we fall because… we… aren't… perfect…" she kissed my forehead and at that last moment her weak hand that held the back of my head fell and her warm hand started to chill.

"Mom?" I waited, "Mom!" I stared confused to no end. I couldn't believe she was gone… so suddenly I must have sat there for hours. I cried her name as my head rested next to her body.

After that I felt alone, although I wasn't. I cried a lot, I was so close to her, closer to her than I was to Sora. I couldn't believe she was gone. It felt like years. The depression sunk it very deeply. Too deeply, it got to the point I lost track of how old my own children were.

But I later learned that my depression only lasted a few months. My wife was the one to make me start to get over it.

"Riku, go for a walk," she said one day. I had guessed she had enough of me being depressed around the house and stuff. I sighed, shrugged and went out for a walk. I walked for who-knows-how-long. I found myself at the park a few miles away from my house. I sat on a bench and just stared out to the trees as the breeze blew. I was so… alone. There was no one out today. It was a grey day to me although it was the middle of July.

After what felt like hours I just started to laugh. It was the most… whatever. I just kept laughing.

"We fall because we're not perfect?!" I slowly stopped laughing. "How true is that?" I lowered my head and kept thinking.

I looked back into my life. I stare into the memories that I somehow had forgotten. From them I saw my life. Nine words hit me, they echoed in my mind over and over.

"Betrayal," I heard Sora say.

"Confusion," I heard myself say.

"Murder," I heard the voice of one victim.

"Assault," I heard Donald say.

"Kidnapping," I heard Pinocchio say.

"Revenge," I heard myself say.

"Anger," I heard myself say.

"Sadness," I heard myself say.

"Shameful," I heard everyone in my life scream it out into my mind. Everyone… but my mom… I couldn't hear her voice. I wondered where her voice was in all of this. Then the dark voices cleared away as a small light started to glow.

"We fall because we aren't perfect, Riku," her voice suddenly rang out. It drowned out all of the other voices. She stood their in my mind, smiling at me. She let her silver hair fall from her pony tail and she started to turn away, "We're not perfect… no one on this earth is." Then slowly she started to fade away.

Suddenly I was back on the island, I could actually feel the warmth of the sun… unlike a few minutes ago. I sat there, just… breathing, I wanted to cry. But I fought it back, there was no need to be depressed, there was no need to be sad, there was no need to be ashamed. It was in the past. And even if I was still in the mess I wasn't perfect. I grinned at the thought, it was hard to accept but I had to deal with it.

With a sigh of relief, "Mom… you were so wise… I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner," I stood and started to walk home.

Some time later I was fully over the depression. I gained my life back and then some. I gained some of the wisdom my mom tried to pass on to me.

Me and my wife sat in the back yard, we watched as our son played with one of his brothers and cousins. Suddenly my second son came to me. he was very smart but very shy, he stared at me with his ice green eyes.

"Dad, why do people fall?" he asked me.

I grinned, I had asked that question twenty-three years ago. I chuckled, "Jake, let's just say when we fall it's a reminder."

He stared at me, confused, "What does that mean?" he narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"You'll understand some day," I smiled, "Go play with your family," I said softly.

He shrugged and walked off.

"What did he ask?" my wife asked me.

"Why do we fall?" I answered.

"Oh, why didn't you just tell him that gravity pulls us down?" she asked, clearly she heard my side of the convocation.

I smiled, "Babe, you just don't know."

~The End~


End file.
